La Clairvoyante
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Défi 24 du Poney Fringant, sur le thème des Palantiri. Retour aux sources et à l'époque de leur création par Fëanor, qui aurait mieux fait de regarder dans ces Pierres de Vision lui-même ...


**Défi du Poney Fringant n°24**

**Thème : **Autour des Palantíri

**Disclaimer : **J.R.R. Tolkien, _le Silmarillion_

**Titre : **La Clairvoyante

**Note de l'auteur : **Mon dernier défi du Poney remonte à une petite éternité, je crois ... J'avais donc très envie de participer à celui-ci. Et puis, j'ai une idée qui me plaît bien sur le sujet, alors je crois que ça vaut bien la peine de se lancer pour un petit texte sans prétention. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

La Clairvoyante

Elle se tenait pensive au seuil de leur demeure, contemplant le déclin de Telperion. Le blanc Laurelin faisait déjà resplendir ses premiers feux discrets sur les arbres, les vallées paisibles et les rivières de Valinor. C'était l'instant précieux, éphémère, où l'or et l'argent s'affrontaient innocemment dans leur jeu fraternel ; l'instant où la lumière cédait et triomphait tout ensemble.

Mais Nerdanel ne goûtait pas pleinement ces merveilles quotidiennes. Son front était ceint d'une chaîne ornée de gemmes blanches, mais les soucis altéraient sa beauté immortelle. Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Telles étaient les questions que Nerdanel, sans fin, se posait. Tout le jour, elle l'avait attendu ; et toute la nuit précédente, et bien plus longtemps encore. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disparaissait ainsi, mais jamais encore n'était-il resté absent si longtemps.

Que faisait Fëanor, l'Esprit de Feu ?

Où était-il, son cher seigneur ? Son ami, son époux ?

Ils se ressemblaient. La fière Nerdanel n'avait pas été séduite par la beauté ni par l'intelligence du fils de Míriel Serindë, non – et pourtant, nul n'avait son pareil parmi les Eldar. C'était sa volonté farouche et passionnée, la première et la seule que Nerdanel ait trouvée à sa mesure. Elle avait toujours su diriger le cœur et même l'esprit des autres, avec toute sa patience et son irrésistible douceur ; son père Mahtan n'avait jamais rien su lui refuser, même s'il ignorait parfaitement à quel point sa tendre fille l'influençait.

Mais lui, non. Dès qu'il avait perçu le pouvoir qu'elle tentait d'exercer sur lui, il s'y était opposé ; il l'avait dominé, il l'avait vaincu. Et, alors qu'elle s'offusquait d'un pareil affront, il lui avait souri. Ah ! Varda elle-même aurait succombé à ce sourire. Mais il s'adressait à elle ; à elle, Nerdanel.

Le cœur de la belle, l'indomptable Nerdanel, avait désormais un maître.

Mais où était-il ? Que faisait-il ?

Fëanor, fils de Finwë, survint à l'improviste comme il le faisait toujours, surprenant jusqu'à celle qui avait guetté son retour sans relâche. Face à n'importe qui d'autre, Nerdanel se serait emportée, enflammée ; elle aurait fait valoir ses longues heures solitaires d'attente et de veille et exigé les plus humbles excuses.

Mais son époux lui sourit dans la nuit. Face à Fëanor, Nerdanel s'inclina.

— Je t'attendais, soupira-t-elle seulement en tombant dans ses bras. Je t'ai attendu si longtemps ...

— Pardonne-moi, Nerdanel. J'étais à la forge.

— Ah, naturellement ! Qui suis-je pour te reprocher d'offrir au monde les merveilles que seules tes mains savent créer ?

— Être séparé de toi me cause à moi aussi le plus vif déplaisir, tu le sais.

La voix de Fëanor était grave, son ton impérieux. Grand et beau de visage, ses cheveux noirs le distinguaient de tous les Eldar de Valinor. Nul n'avait jamais été son égal, et nul ne le serait jamais. Nerdanel frissonna dans ses bras.

— Comment se porte mon père ? Même s'il n'a plus rien à t'apprendre, je sais combien il aime te voir mettre en œuvre son art et ses techniques.

— Le mieux du monde. Mahtan a droit à toute mon estime jusqu'à la fin des Âges, car il m'a fait don de tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Son enseignement de l'art de la forge, et surtout ...

Fëanor s'interrompit, échangea un long regard avec son épouse, puis lui sourit à nouveau.

— Et comment vont nos fils ? demanda-t-il.

— Tous s'appliquent à chaque instant à faire honneur à leur père. Ils font mon ravissement ! dit Nerdanel avec tendresse.

— J'en suis heureux.

Fëanor fit alors apparaître un coffret, un beau coffret d'ébène ouvragé, et le tint devant Nerdanel comme un présent.

— Qu'y a-t-il dans ce coffret ? questionna-t-elle.

— La raison de ma si longue absence, ma bien-aimée. C'est, je crois, ma création la plus belle et la plus achevée à ce jour.

Intriguée, Nerdanel jeta un regard interrogatif à son époux avant de prendre dans ses blanches mains le coffret noir qu'il lui tendait. Sa plus belle création à ce jour ... Nerdanel en avait le souffle coupé rien que d'y songer. Fëanor avait produit tant de merveilles, plus extraordinaires et plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres ! Que serait-ce, cette fois-ci ? Un bijou de lumière ? Les secrets d'une rune ? Une arme étincelante, imprégnée de magie ?

Les mains tremblantes, Nerdanel ouvrit le coffret.

— Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle doucement.

L'œuf était noir et lisse, une sphère parfaite. Des forces obscures semblaient s'affronter dans ses entrailles de pierre ; Nerdanel crut même voir un feu le dévorer de l'intérieur. Le même feu, sans doute, qui animait son Fëanor. Jamais n'avait-elle rien vu de pareil, jamais n'aurait-elle-même pu concevoir une telle chose. L'œuf avait une beauté époustouflante, fascinante ; Nerdanel pouvait à peine en détacher ses yeux. Elle crut même, l'espace d'un bref instant, discerner dans la pierre des images et des visions étranges.

— C'est une beauté ... admira-t-elle.

— Je l'ai créée pour toi, ma tendre épouse, répondit Fëanor. Je l'ai appelé « Palantír ».

— « Celle qui voit loin », murmura Nerdanel.

— Oui, une Pierre de Vision. Pour quiconque est capable de la maîtriser, elle permet de projeter son esprit et de voir ce que l'on désire. C'est une vraie petite merveille. On l'appellera « la Clairvoyante ». Et ce n'est pas tout : j'en créerai d'autres, Nerdanel, d'autres pierres à l'image de celle-ci ! s'enflamma Fëanor. Ensemble, elles tisseront des liens ; et ceux qui les utiliseront pourront converser les uns avec les autres, qu'ils soient proches ou bien lointains, en Valinor, ou même en Arda. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Qu'en dis-tu, ma très chère ?

— Mon bien-aimé, répondit Nerdanel en souriant. Comme tout ce que tu as façonné, j'aime et j'admire cette Pierre de Vision au plus haut point. Palantír ... Oui, voilà certainement ton chef-d'œuvre le plus parfait. Puisse cette Pierre n'être jamais perdue et demeurer à travers les Âges, témoin éternel de l'art de Fëanor !

Ravi, Fëanor embrassa son épouse avec ardeur. Il la quitta ensuite pour entrer dans leur demeure et saluer leurs fils qui avaient attendu son retour. Nerdanel resta encore un instant dehors, à contempler le beau Palantír. Comme elle se sentait fière d'être l'épouse d'un Elfe aussi habile que le beau Fëanor ! Fougueux mais constant, il était déterminé et véritablement doué d'un génie sans pareil. D'aucuns l'accusaient parfois d'orgueil et d'arrogance ; mais qui, paré de tels dons, n'aurait pas ces défauts ? D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'il avait menacé de laisser un libre trop libre cours à cette fierté hautaine qu'on lui reprochait, Fëanor avait toujours été sensible aux conseils et à la patience de son épouse. Et il en serait toujours ainsi.

Avec un soupir plein de sérénité, Nerdanel s'apprêta à rentrer chez elle. Elle posa alors un dernier regard sur le Palantír ...

Elle vit trois joyaux, d'une beauté supérieure à tout ce que le monde avait jamais pu créer.

Elle vit deux arbres, détruits, éteints.

Elle vit un monde entier de désespoir.

Le refus, la violence et le sang.

Le Serment, le Massacre, et la glace.

Les épées, le feu et la mort.

Nerdanel la Clairvoyante s'évanouit dans un cri.

**Je n'arrive même pas à croire que ce soit seulement mon premier texte sur Fëanor et Nerdanel. Je les adore depuis que j'ai 15 ans ! (Et oui, ça fait longtemps).**


End file.
